Photo Album
by Katsumadarkness
Summary: Heero finds a Photo Album in Duo's apartment. WARNINGS: None.. : Inspired by a pic from sapphiregamgee from DA. **COMPLETE**


DISCLAIMER: I don't own the boys. :) Obviously.

Inspired by: .com/art/Heero-and-Duo-Buddy-Pictures-84783845

This is a short one shot babble for Sapphiregamgee of Deviantart. I will be doing a series of short/long fics for the fanarts that Sapphire's been drawing. :) Enjoy!

* * *

The apartment was somewhat sparse, and very clean and well kept. In the living room, there was a coffee table that matched the decor of the rest of the place, contemporary and almost cold with the metal accents. On the coffee table, there sat a worn, but well kept book of some sort. Upon closer inspection, it gave itself to be a scrapbook, who knew Duo scrap booked?

I sat down on his couch and picked up the album, gently brushing my fingers across the cover. There was a tag, in Duo's messy scrawl that simply read 'Friends'. Some part of me didn't want to open it, but some part did. I gave in to that curious part and opened the cover. The leather front creaked as it fell open in my lap. The first page surprised me, I didn't know Duo could draw!

There was a collage of the five Gundams taking up the entire first page. Sketches really, the heads, some arms and weapons, but I could tell that there were pictures of all five of our Gundams in here. The strange thing was, that Deathsythe was the least prominent of them all. He seemed to have focused more on Wing, Heavyarms, Sandrock and Shenlon and filled the spaces with Deathsythe.

I turned the page, smiling when I found the picture that we all had a copy of. It was taken after the war, and we were all smiling, with looks of shock on our faces. We'd survived and that picture had captured those expressions wonderfully. I ran my hands over the other four pilots, noting how different we all were after that, I mean, it had been at least ten years since that picture, and we'd all filled out.

The next few pages were of different pilots and gatherings we were at. Duo caught with his mouth wide open and a sloppy burger almost in it. Quatre scrambling to dab the messy sloppy joe from his mouth - but someone had caught the rare image of him being sloppy. The next picture was Quatre chasing his laughing Brunette wife for the camera that she'd snapped the picture with.

Each picture told a story, and each one made me laugh to myself, or smile, remembering that particular moment. After the first few pages, there was a blank page with what appeared to be a flap. I opened that flap and found a letter in Duo's scrawl. It had a single word on it, that read 'Wufei' So I turned the page to find pictures of Wufei alone, or with his wife, or him and Duo. There were some of them sitting on a park bench after a jog, laughing to some joke, a stolen kiss from his wife, in Preventer uniforms. One that made me laught the most was when Wufei was standing in the bathroom door with a towel on, his hair wet, but sticking straight up and he was yelling at the camera. I can only imagine how Duo managed that.

Those pictures took up a few pages and I came to another blank page with a flap. That flap read 'Quatre', and I turned the page. Again, it followed the trend of the pages before it. Quatre alone, or with his wife, or with his sisters, or with Duo. Most were of Quatre in a business suit, since he never seemed to be out of it, but there were a few candid shots, including him running barefoot through the garden from what seemed to be a window. Of course, as I expected, there was a picture of him sitting on his back side in the middle of the kitchen amid what looked to be a puddle of...jello? Laughing and I could see a hand pointing at him from behind the camera lens. It seemed Duo was pointing and laughing even as he took the picture.

The third section with a flap was labeled 'Trowa' and I knew that he was counting down from our numbers as he'd organized this book. Trowa's pictures were fewer in number than the other two, but they seemed no less happy. Trowa on a tight-line, catching his sister in the Circus, Trowa playing his flute, and balancing on one of the tree limbs in the back yard of his home. There were a few with his blonde wife, and a few with Duo. One that stood out was where he seemed to be trying to teach Duo how to walk on a tight rope, but was instead running to catch our friend as he flailed his arms and started to fall from the four foot height.

The next few pages were blank, except for a flap. 'Duo' the flap read, but as I flipped through the pages they were blank and empty. That was puzzling in and of itself. As I flipped through them, I began to dread that next turn of the page, but did it ayway.

There was a fifth flap, this time, with my name on it. 'Heero' in the same, messy scrawl as the others before it. I turned the page and smiled at the pictures that graced the pages. One where Duo had one of his huge grins as we hung by our knees on a tree branch, standing for a picture after a game of basketball, him bothering me while I read a book. Pictures of my wife and our children.. The next one made me smile and laugh out loud, though it was soft. I remembered this picture, but I didn't realize it'd been taken. We had been joking around near the ledge that separated the river from the grass. Duo was walking on it and had slipped and begun to fall off. I had to grab his brad to keep him out of the water, I still remember him yelling at me about not touching his hair. The fifth picture was strange, when had he taken that? I was sleeping on the couch and he was leaning over the back with a can of.. was that cheeze whiz!? If I ever found out who took that picture without waking me, I was going to kill them.

The next few pages were all the same, and then I came to another flap, this one read 'My Family' and when I turned it, I saw more of Duo's sketches, this time of people I didn't know. Some in a nun's outfit and that of a priests outfit. A church, a bunch of kids, then pictures and drawings of us and the people we've gotten to know since the war. I smiled as I finished the photo album and turned the last page. What I saw shocked me, and made me smile. I put the album down and went to wake Duo up - He was late for the basketball game at Quatre's. I didn't realize that I'd left the album open to that last page. Three little words surrounded by pictures of all the pilots, and everyone that was important in Duo's life, so much that the words were almost swallowed.

'Friends are Forever.'

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! This is a little different from what I normally write.. but I just loved her image so much I had to!


End file.
